


End of A Nightmare

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhwe (Batman) wakes up to Donghyuk (Harley Quinn) ready to seek revenge for the death of The Joker. But how will the Dark Knight save someone from spiralling into the darkness, if he himself was content to live in it?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	End of A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jiminy Crickets! Yes. This is based on a Gotham/Batman AU. The idea was spawned watching that video where (you guessed it!) Donghyuk was dressed as Harley Quinn.
> 
> Also this contains smut so you know the drill...‼️🔞‼️

He woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest. He used to have that feeling a lot when he was a child after witnessing his parents’ deaths when he was twelve. Just suddenly sitting up, his throat caught in a half cry; eyes flashing in the reflection of that sudden gunfire and then breaking into cold sweat. His mother’s pale face, like the untethered moon floating across the dark alley, beautiful as she crumpled to the ground and then his father, kneeling in front of that dark shadow, holding the gloved hand of the murderer. He remembered how everyone, police, reporters, even Alfred asking him, what were his father’s last words but he never told anyone this. His father never said anything. He only let out a croak and then he slid to the ground.

Nightmares. They were the veritable dark caves in his convoluted mind. The feelings and thoughts he kept from his minders, from therapists and even police alike, were like bats hanging suspended in the darkest parts of the cave, unseen, not visible in the thick, coffee black of his brain. Some were so dark, even he dared not ventured into it. There were nights just like these, when he could not see the end of a nightmare.

_Now this._

That heavy feeling. Except this time he could not sit up. This time he really, physically could not move and he knew immediately it was not sleep paralysis. Someone was sitting on him. His eyes fluttered open, accustoming itself to the darkness, but he was not completely immersed in the dark. The table lamp was on and Donghyuk was sitting on top of him, straddling him on the chest, knees pinning both his arms. The moonlight filtered through as well and he thought no one could look as beautiful and angelic as Donghyuk straddling him under it. 

“Good evening, Junhwe.” His voice, that soft, honey treacle, so dangerously low and wistful, filled the room.

“Quinn.” He groaned. He tried heaving the boy off, but his body was not responding.

“Don’t waste your energy. We gave you a muscle relaxant.” He intoned. Under that half light, Junhwe could see that sharpened face angled down at him and not for the first time, he wondered how a man could have such possibly refined and attractive features.

It was summer when he first saw Donghyuk Quinn. He was on the cheerleading team. Cheery and bright, he was the epitome of summer. Junhwe, who was on the track and field team, had eyes only for him but, of course, the layers of friends and social strata between them made him like an impossible sun for Junhwe to be near to. Like other boys and girls, Junhwe revolved around him and that infectious, happy laughter of his. That was…too many years ago.A year later, Junhwe would be in boarding school and away from Gotham, until his return seven years later, which saw this city turned dark and wrought with crime and debauchery. Even the sun that Donghyuk had been was not spared from the interminable darkness.

“We…”Junhwe groaned again, wanting to move, but knowing it was futile.

“Well, me. There’s no him now, all thanks to you.” Donghyuk said softly in resignation.

_Him_. Junhwe knew exactly who Donghyuk meant. Junhwe had spent the last nine months tracking him down. He was the last piece to a puzzle that has remained a mystery even after his demise. The only thing borne out of finding him had been more questions than answers.

_‘Who killed your parents, Junhwe?’_

_‘Don’t you remember?’_

_‘Go deeper into your cave, Junhwe!’_

Junhwe shook his head, clearing the runaway thoughts. Donghyuk tilted his head as if he himself was puzzled by the sudden movement Junhwe managed to perform.

“Alfred?” Junhwe groaned.

“He’s a…little tied up at the moment. He put up quite a fight for an old man. He'll be fine tomorrow.” Donghyuk mused. Something sharp and silver glinted in that semi-darkness, Donghyuk was wielding it and he laid it against Junhwe’s neck. A pointed end pinching against his skin. A knife sharp enough to kill. “Who would’ve thought that poor little rich boy Jun Wayne, is vigilante hero, Batman.” Donghyuk contended.

“How...how did you figure it out?” Junhwe was not surprised, though. Donghyuk had always been as smart as he had been athletic. That was what had made him attractive in Junhwe’s eye in the first place. In high school, he was also the kindest. It was him who protected Junhwe, when he got circled by the vultures of senior year at the bleachers.

_‘Rich kid! Do you think your money will protect you?!’_

_‘NO, I will!’_

Donghyuk, so brave and such a hero back then. Junhwe had been enamoured from the beginning. No one could ever come as close to being his saviour, not even Ra’s al Ghul, before his evil intentions were exposed or Gordon, before he became a Commissioner. Alfred is the only one who might ever do, but Junhwe will always have a special place in his heart for Donghyuk.

_Not that Donghyuk needed to know any of this._

_He would prefer that Donghyuk remained clueless to it, knowing Donghyuk had suffered enough from being in a relationship with a megalomaniac._

“Well, that wasn’t hard to figure out, at all.” Donghyuk was saying, the knife pinched slightly deeper and Junhwe winced against the slight sting of the pointed end against his jugular.

“Get off me.” Junhwe groaned once more and this time, Donghyuk gasped in surprise, because there was nothing in that sound which indicated that he was in pain. Donghyuk glanced downwards, feeling the bump grazing between his thighs. But he did administer the relaxant…Junhwe moved and he was so swift, Donghyuk had not realized the knife was no longer in his hand and now Junhwe was sidled atop him. “ _Fuck_.” Junhwe cursed, holding Donghyuk by the wrists now. Donghyuk struggled, legs kicking wildly, but Junhwe was bigger and stronger. And his erection, stiffer. “Donghyuk, stop. _Stop_. You are just making me want you.” Junhwe husked, very much aware that if he held those wrists any tighter, it was going to leave a mark. Donghyuk looked up at Junhwe warily, frozen to a standstill. Junhwe hunkered over him, trying to get a grip over his own desires. The bedroom door opened and Alfred glanced in.

“Is everything okay, young master?” He asked. Junhwe glanced back.

“Yes. Are you alright?” Junhwe asked.

“Yes, master. A little bump on the head never killed anyone.” Alfred assured him. “But I can see you have it all under control.” Junhwe rolled his eyes and then his loyal butler was gone. Junhwe returned his gaze back at Donghyuk, drinking in the piquant features which had steadily plagued his dreams for the longest time.

_How was he supposed to correlate the fact that he was in love with his nemesis’s lover?_

_How was he supposed to explain a boner when his life was being threatened?_

“You knew I was coming.” Donghyuk had narrowed his eyes. Even in the semi-darkness, Junhwe could see the shimmer in his eyes, hiding the glory of that wondrous sunshine. It was disconcerting how Donghyuk was staring at him, as if he was appraising a newly discovered treasure.

“I anticipated it. We do a sweep of the Batmobile and my person before I enter the mansion.” Junhwe admitted ruefully. “I administered the coagulant myself so your little concoction would never even enter my bloodstream.” Junhwe explained. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he realised that his loins had managed to tame itself while they were engaged in idle talk. He pulled the tassel from the curtain behind his huge four-poster bed, tying this around Donghyuk’s wrists.

“I’m not going to fight you.” Donghyuk was saying now.

“i’m not going to trust you.” Junhwe replied, wishing that it had not come to this.

“Just let me go. I’ll leave you alone.” Donghyuk insisted as Junhwe took another roped tassel to tie around his ankles. Junhoe remained silent. He got off the bed and Donghyuk got a good look at that tall, lean physique far superior than the armoured suit he normally donned to vanquish evil from the city. Donghyuk chuckled and Junhwe glared at him in question. “The great billionaire Jun Wayne sleeps in his briefs?” Donghyuk teased.

“You were coming. I had to dress up for the occasion.” Junhwe intoned solemnly. Donghyuk made a face which bordered between amusement and disgust. Junhwe put on a black, velvet smoking jacket and then walked back to the bed. He slung Donghyuk over his shoulder much to the consternation of the latter. Junhwe slapped him hard on his ample derriere when he struggled against Junhwe’s hold. “Auh _jjinja_ , stay still.” He ordered and that commanding voice silenced Donghyuk into obedience immediately.

“Where are you taking me that you have to carry me all the way there?” Donghyuk whined, hating how the tables have turned. He should have just slit Junhwe’s throat when he had the chance, except the moonlight had shone on his face and in that beam of light, it had madeJunhwe looked absolutely vulnerable, making Donghyuk hesitate and wonder once again, just what had happened between Junhwe and Arthur, to make them such mortal enemies.

“The secret lair, of course. You deserve the full tour.” Junhwe exclaimed and Donghyuk mulled in silence, unable to ascertain as to whether Junhwe was being sarcastic or sincere.

Junhwe remembered running to the garden, during his fifteenth birthday party to cry. He had weaved in and out of the maze topiary his late mother had commissioned for their manor, wanting to be in a quiet place, without anyone else around, pitying or judging him. Losing his parents’ broke him so bad, he could barely function as a normal human being. He had requested Alfred to withdraw him from private school after the funeral and to let him attend a mainstream one, which had explained him being in the same high school as Donghyuk. He could not even invite his friends from there, because none of them knew who he was, other than the fact that he was some rich kid, who was rumoured to have been kicked out from private school for misdemeanours. Not that he had any friends to begin with. He knew he only lived for Donghyuk’s smiles and excelling in track, back then.

He did not know how long he had been in the maze before he heard Alfred calling his name. He ran further in. He knew there was an old well somewhere near the centre of the maze where they had build a memorial headstone for his parents’. He had thought of hiding in there, at least until the crying subsided, except he mistook a step on the rotted wooden boards and fell into a lengthy darkness, breaking one of his legs in the process.

It was two hours before Alfred figured out what could have possibly happened to him and those two hours had been enough for him to figure out that his parents’ murder had been a well-planned execution, even though the courts had ruled it as an attempted robbery gone awry.He had become convinced that his parents’ death had not been an accidental one. It had been planned. The real question was finding out who had planned it. As he laid back down into that comforting darkness, there came a flurry of wings from the inky depths of what he now perceived to be a cavernous underground space. A secret passage where a brood of bats had made themselves a home right under Wayne Manor. They flew out and up into the beam of light, their nocturnal slumber disturbed by the crash of Junhwe’s fall.

_Those two hours while he was trapped within that darkness with one leg broken, was the longest in his life._

_Those two hours birthed the idea of Batman._

~~~~~

By all accounts, Arthur was definitely a madman, but he had also been blessed by the gift of the genius. Donghyuk remember the first session they had and he had walked in, lips dripping with that leery smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Quinn.” He had enthused, shaking Donghyuk’s hand a little too long. Donghyuk had peered from underneath his glasses. He had handled various cases but perhaps, Arthur Song’s file was the most comprehensive, and perhaps the most confusing of the lot. He apparently had a father complex and had reached a point where he entertained the grandeur delusion that the senior Mister Wayne was his father. A lot of his vitriol had been reserved for ‘the little monkey’ Junhwe Wayne, whom he believed was the reason his ‘father’ abandoned him. The truth was far more complex and no one had started the ball rolling more enthusiastically than the late Missus Song, Arthur’s mum.

She had conceived Arthur out of wedlock with one of the many investors of Wayne Corporation and when he refused to take responsibility of the child, she had allowed herself to believe that Wayne Senior was the one who had seduced and impregnated her. A court order had been procured for her to stay away from following the beleaguered Waynes’ wherever they went. Arthur grew up being fed the theory that he was the true and rightful heir of the Wayne fortune.

Arthur had a way with words too, he could be charming and manipulative when he put his mind to it, something Donghyuk had not been prepared for during the weekly sessions Arthur came in. By the end of that year, it was almost as if Donghyuk had been brainwashed into believing Arthur’s story. He closed his practice, embarking on a self-destructive path of crime and anarchy with what would notoriously be known as the Suicide Squad.

When Batman had his final confrontation with the Joker on top of Mount Gotham last year, Donghyuk could only watched with mounting horror as Arthur dropped into the ravine following a televised scuffle which ended with Arthur dead and Batman with a broken rib. Donghyuk had to be escorted into isolation, because he had spiralled into massive hysteria so ungoverned, it took five orderlies to hold him down.

_‘You are nothing but a means to an end. All I needed was your signature on that slip to declare that I am sound of mind Quinn, but you decided to give me all of yourself.’_

_‘Even if I go to hell, I would not want you with me. It would be such a drag!’_

_‘You are nothing but trash even the homeless would not pick up!’_

Arthur had all the one-liners that was capable of deconstructing a heart and Donghyuk could only give him nothing but love, even when he sacrificed the Suicide Squad to the hands of Gotham’s SWAT team before he had his final confrontation with Batman.Yet, the love was only hateful and poisonous, making Donghyuk wonder often how he could have craved for it like a drug. 

Silence and darkness, Donghyuk thought, as Junhwe set him down and began untying the tassels which had bound him.

If this was Junhwe’s world, Donghyuk knew he would go batshit crazy (Arthur would have appreciated that pun!). The lights came on and the smaller man gasped, arms going around Junhwe’s chest instinctively, when he realised they were standing at a very narrow strip of a stone gangway leading to an island full of keyboard panels and monitors.

“I would love nothing more than to hold you in my embrace, Donghyuk, but I need to show you something.” Junhwe intoned, inhaling the smell of Donghyuk’s shampoo under his chin and thought how someone who smells this good could have become so rotten on the inside.

“I…I…have a fear of heights.” Donghyuk shivered against him, holding tightly, not letting go. Junhwe sighed. He scooped those legs up and brought Donghyuk all the way towards the island, not even noticing the almost affectionate look Donghyuk was flashing him now. “Why, Arthur?” Donghyuk asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Junhwe settled Donghyuk down.

“Sit.” Junhwe told him and Donghyuk sat down. “You don’t remember me, don’t you?” Junhwe asked as he walked towards one of the panels and began typing onto the keyboard. Donghyuk shook his head. Under the pool of blinding white lights, he could see the stubble growing under the sharpened jaw, and the trill of bloody line, where his knife had made a scratch. It made him want to run his tongue against it, a thought which both pleased and horrified him at the same time. 

“Should I?” Donghyuk asked warily, hating that he was second guessing himself.

“Jefferson Unity High School bleachers, two thousand seven. The seniors were circled like vultures around me and you came to my aid.” Junhwe intoned. Donghyuk frowned slightly, trying to remember. High school had been one of the best memories of his life; untainted, innocent and ever hopeful. High school represented a time in his life where he never knew someone like Arthur could possibly have existed. And that beautiful summer, he had intervened when the jocks from the football team had been planning to rough up that rich transfer kid from track and field.

Donghyuk’s eyes widened in recollection, now pinning them on Junhwe.

“That…that boy was you?” Donghyuk stuttered. Junhwe nodded. “There was speculation that you killed your parents for money, back then.” Junhwe snorted in disbelief. “You were always getting into fights, but you were really bad at fighting back.” Donghyuk recalled.

“Not anymore.” Junhwe countered. “What happened to the Donghyuk I knew back then? The Donghyuk, who always had a smile for everyone, was quick to defend those who were unable to protect themselves?” Junhwe questioned. Donghyuk pretended to disregard the questions, looking away and finding something more interesting in the screens of the blank monitors.

Junhwe sighed deeply, knowing full well that Donghyuk was not going to answer him. The screens came on then. The light bounced off Donghyuk’s wide brown eyes reflecting the different newspapers’ clippings about the murder of Junhwe’s parents and how Junhwe had been the only eyewitness at the scene.

“I didn’t know about your parents’.” Donghyuk’s voice, soft as it was, had barely gone above a whisper. “I’m sorry.” He added, gazing tentatively at Junhwe, who had remained quiet. The screens flickered and then displayed a grainy video footage of what looked like a police interrogation.

A thin man, obviously an addict with gaunt features; blank eyes and sunken cheeks, was giving a full confession on how he happened to be in the alley that night when this rich-looking couple walked out from the back door of the theatre. He had robbed them with a handgun, he claimed he had found in an alley and the man had tried to wrangle the gun from him. It had went off accidentally, the shot ringing out and the lady fell first. He admitted that in his panic, he had aimed the gun at Wayne senior and pulled the trigger. The screen went blank.

“My mum had pushed me behind the dumpster when the man suddenly emerged from the darkness of the alley. This crap confession he gave police was not at all accurate. He did ask my parents for their wallets, watches and jewelry. And then he shot them. There was no scuffle. My father did not attempt to grab the gun or anything. I saw and heard everything. He had taken out the phone to call someone, his back was to me. He was panicking, he kept saying he can’t find any kid with them. That was exactly what he had said. He was looking for me.” Donghyuk would do anything to smoothen the creases which had appeared along Junhwe’s dark brows. Junhwe pressed another button and this time, another video was played.

It was the same man, but this time, he was hanging suspended from the ceiling, naked and crying. From behind the camera, a black cape billowed towards the front. It could have only belonged to Batman.

“Junhwe…” Donghyuk began, suddenly not really sure if he wanted to watch this, but knowing he had no other choice.

_“Tell me, who wanted the Wayne family dead and I will let you go immediately.” The voice asking the question in the video was unmistakable._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about, man. It was a robbery gone wrong, man. That's what it was!” He kept pleading, saying the same thing over and over again._

“Junhwe, I don’t need to see this.” Donghyuk was repeating himself. In the footage now, Junhwe in his guise as Batman, had begun lighting a blowtorch. Donghyuk stood up , wanting to turn away from whatever was going to happen, but Junhwe was suddenly there, holding him tightly by the shoulders and turning him to look. The man, his eyes now wide with mortification, began crying and begging saying he was just following directions.

_“Whose orders?” Junhwe/Batman was asking, the roar of the blowtorch was deafening in the audio of the footage._

Donghyuk wanted to turn away, but Junhwe cupped his chin and kept his face pointed to the screen.

_“The Joker, man! That clown guy with the grin! He wanted me to kill them! The parents, even the child! I’m sorry, man...I’m sorry. He said he would kill my mum if I didn't do it.” The man had wailed and the video faded to black._

“Did you think I was capable of killing him? Am I as bad as Arthur?” Junhwe asked as Donghyuk turned towards him, arms clinging to his neck, sobbing uncontrollably, feeling sorry for himself but mostly feeling sorry for Junhwe. “I tried to pull him up from the cliff. Do you know what he said?” Junhwe continued now and Donghyuk kept shaking his head against the valley of Junhwe’s chest, not wanting to hear it but listening anyway. “He said I should consider us ‘evens stevens'. And he jumped. He would rather jump than have me save him.” Junhwe intoned, the pain in his voice mirroring only a fraction of the turmoil in his heart. “And I wanted to save him, Donghyuk. I wanted to save the man who had my parents’ murdered.”

“It was not your fault. He was crazy! He wanted what he could not have!” Donghyuk declared, wanting nothing else but to reassure Junhwe now, holding him tighter, wanting to dispel all the pain that seem to have found a permanent place in Junhwe’s heart.

“And yet he had everything I ever wanted.” Junhwe whispered and Donghyuk began weeping, realising now, how foolish he had been. How he chased after the madness only to fall headlong intothe ravine of self-imposed misery himself, from which there was no possibility of ever returning, when he could have had the security of another's love to begin with.

“Please, don’t say that, Junhwe. _Please_.” Donghyuk pleaded. Junhwe extricated Donghyuk’s arms from around his neck, stepping back. Something silver and sharp glinted in the air from Junhwe’s hands in Donghyuk’s direction. It was the knife Donghyuk had threatened him with less than an hour ago.

“I would never hurt you, Donghyuk. Not if I can’t help it. If you insist on having me dead. Do it now and leave.” Junhwe stated. Donghyuk held his hand out and when Junhwe released it, Donghyuk let the knife clatter to the floor. Arms going around Junhwe’s neck once more, this time tighter, almost grappling for a hold.

“Carry me back.” Donghyuk whispered. “I’m just so tired, Junhwe. Carry me back and let me sleep this off, please.” Donghyuk begged and Junhwe did as he was asked, carrying Donghyuk back across that darkened gangway like a dark groom carrying his bride into eternal darkness.

~~~~~

Donghyuk woke up to sunshine beaming in through Junhwe’s bedroom from the huge window. The sheets were crumpled only on one side meaning Donghyuk had the bed all to himself last night. The door opened and Donghyuk started in surprise, pulling the covers up even though he was still fully dressed. It was Alfred and he was wheeling in a table tray full of food.

“Good morning, Master Quinn. I hope you are hungry enough for breakfast.” Alfred announced. He really was chirpy for an old man, who had been clubbed and tied in the kitchen yesterday night. Donghyuk glared at him warily. “Please do help yourself.” He added and stood there waiting with a smile plastered on his lips.

“Where is Junhwe?” Donghyuk asked, glancing at the repast before him before snatching the mini croissant that was already buttered. He nibbled on it, looking at Alfred once again.

“Master Wayne has left for the office. He did say that he would be back in time for lunch with you, if you would stay, of course.” Alfred duly informed him.

“I’ll wait for him.” Donghyuk quickly interjected and Alfred nodded good-naturedly.

“Would you like coffee or tea, Master Quinn?” Alfred asked, gesturing to the two silver teapots chuffing steam from the mouths.

“Tea. And please drop that Master Quinn bit, would you? I hurt you last night, I don’t deserve such nice treatment from anyone, especially not you. Call me Donghyuk.” He stated petulantly, watching as Alfred poured him tea into a china teacup that looked delicate with the floral patterns and an intricately carved handle.

“Ah-Master Donghyuk, I have always adhered to the belief that everyone deserves to be treated nicely, especially the ones who have experienced nothing, but callous manners from others; if only to counter the after effects of such unwelcome behaviours.” Alfred spouted. Donghyuk sipped on the tea, thoughtfully regarding the butler's words and then took another nibble at the croissant.

“If I’m having lunch with Junhwe, is it possible for me to at least dress myself nicely for the date?” Donghyuk was thinking aloud now.

“I am pretty sure, young master Wayne would approve of it, sir.” Alfred intoned. Donghyuk smiled and Alfred could already tell why his young master was enamoured with this one, judging by the depths of those dimples engraved into his cheeks.

~~~~~

Junhwe walked into the manor, untying his tie and discarding the jacket.

“Is he still here?” Junhwe asked, trying not to sound too hopeful but failing, of course, because Alfred, who knew him perhaps better than his parents ever did, could read him like a book.

“He is waiting for you in the dining room. I have served lunch there.” Alfred informed him, folding the jacket over his arm.

“Already?” Junhwe asked, surprised. Alfred nodded and chuckled.

“He asked me to serve everything and not to disturb you both, until you call for it.” Alfred stated with mirth in the normally staid tone of his voice. Junhwe cocked one brow in amusement at Alfred, who shrugged and walked off, as if uninterested to divulge anything further. Junhwe slid the dining room door open, not surprised to find Donghyuk dressed in his Harley Quinn get-up, sidled by the dining table. He walked in and slid the door close, locking it for good measure, a smile forming across his lips in amusement.

The laced-up high cut boots were in the shade of crimson. They led to shapely legs encased in black silk stockings, broken only by the thigh-high, pleated tartan skirt. A black buttoned blouse, rolled up and tied just below his sternum, only accentuated the shapely waist Junhwe wanted to run his hands against so badly. Donghyuk had taken the trouble to rouge his cheeks in purple and blue. They were heightened by the dimples punctured just below his cheekbones. His lips were finely shaped and painted a siren red. The lids of those brown eyes, already hooded with desire, had been brushed lightly in the same hue. He had curled his lashes making his eyes looked alluring. He had his dark black hair tied into two stubby ponytails and a whip in his hand. This, he used to gesture for Junhwe to come over and join him. Junhwe was almost near him when he poked the business end of that whip against one sturdy pectoral, stopping Junhwe in his tracks. The smile Donghyuk was flashing, full of promise and cheer. 

“Sit.” Donghyuk ordered and Junhwe did, licking his lips in anticipation. Donghyuk sashayed to stand in front of him and Junhwe brought his hand up to touch that smooth waist only to earn himself a crack of that whip. Not too hard, but enough to make Junhwe wince and retreat. “No playing with your food.” Donghyuk rebuked, parking himself where the serving plate should have been. Junhwe bit his lips, squirming, because he could already feel the bulge forming between his legs. “Appetisers will be a selection of salads.” Donghyuk announced and proceeded to pick a cherry tomato, pushing this against Junhwe’s lips. Junhwe opened his mouth, grazing his teeth against the tips of Donghyuk’s fingers slowly as he bit into it. The contact caused Donghyuk to moan involuntarily, just the slightest. 

“Mmm…tart.” Junhwe muttered, a hand crawling up one stockinged leg, fondling the meaty part of Donghyuk’s thigh, jolting the senses, making Donghyuk moan even louder, this time. “I bet you taste tart, too.” Junhwe whispered huskily. Donghyuk placed the whip under Junhoe’s chin, tilting it forcefully upwards. Another tomato was placed, now between Donghyuk’s lips. He bend slightly down and Junhwe captured those pouted lips against his eager ones. The juice trilled between their lips as their tongues collided, causing a flavourful explosion of the sour-sweet tanginess from the tomato.

Junhwe drew those thighs closer to him, hands gripping the pliant smoothness with ease, as they both continued to challenge each other with their tongues. One of Junhwe’s hands crawled up to untie the knot across Donghyuk’s chest. His lips tasting Donghyuk’s jawline, where the tomato juice had dribbled, down the graceful neck, along those delicate collarbones and then letting his tongue swirled around the budded nipple all ready and waiting for his ardent attention. Donghyuk arched his back as Junhwe began suckling on him earnestly. With impatience, Junhwe dragged Donghyuk from off the table, straddling those wonderfully plump thighs onto his lap.

“Junhwe…” Donghyuk called out his name when Junhwe tore through the stockings to get to the swollen and succulent erection Donghyuk was sporting underneath the short skirt.

“Yes, baby. Talk to me. What do you want? What are you hungry for?” Junhwe urged him, grinding his arousal deliciously against Donghyuk’s own magnanimous bump.

“Those were perfectly good quality stockings and now I am going to eat you and make you regret this.” Donghyuk muttered, suddenly sliding off Junhwe’s lap, disappearing down to the floor. His fingers scrabbled to unbuckle Junhwe’s belt and unzip his pants. One hand dipping into Junhwe’s boxers, unsheathing the throbbing member, distended and ready for the softness of Donghyuk’s mouth.

Junhwe muttered a curse, grabbing on one ponytail as Donghyuk began pumping that hardened cock into the warm and moist enclave of his mouth. Junhwe discarded his tie and ripped the blouse from off his body, forcefully pulling Donghyuk up to trap him in another wet kiss. The torrent of pleasure coursing through his body knowing that it was Donghyuk giving him a blowjob, right inside his dining room was definitely beyond what he could possibly imagine. 

Quite suddenly, he released Donghyuk from the kiss, turning him to face the table and pushing down the upper half of Donghyuk’s body onto that thick, sturdy teakwood, where he had been having his meals all alone for most of his adult life. Junhwe pushed the skirt up, revealing an apple-shaped butt, encased so artfully in netted stockings, begging for his undivided attention. Junhwe buried his face between the enticing folds and Donghyuk cried out in pleasure, when he felt teeth ripping through the fine fabric and that tongue began folding into the puckered entrance of his glory hole.

"Junhwe..." Donghyuk's voice, high and sweetly wrought with desire were like music to his ears.

“Fuck it, Donghyuk! You have no idea how longed I have wanted you.” Junhoe husked a confession, before running his tongue against and into that tightness once more. Donghyuk moaned Junhwe’s name softly over and over again, fingers splayed against the table. Junhwe pushed his mouth deeper between Donghyuk’s derriere with no hesitation, causing Donghyuk to cry out, his honeyed voice resonating so sweetly within the cavernous hall of the dining room, as Junhwe prepped him to accommodate the length and girth of his own arousal into that taut, waiting passage of promised bliss.

Moments later, Junhwe was standing. He spun Donghyuk to face him, tongue skimming across the rosy lips now smeared with lipstick, the mascara already running slightly from his widened eyes and the hair sticking out in tufts from all that pulling.

To Junhwe, Donghyuk’s beauty prevailed even in this mess.

He heaved Donghyuk onto the table, angling him back slightly, so that he was resting forty-five degrees on his elbows. Junhwe grabbed the small cup of treacle that had been meant for the pudding from the dining table and poured this between their bodies. Donghyuk held onto Junhoe’s neck, watching as Junhwe slowly entered him. Donghyuk whimpered in both agony and ecstasy at the first stage of entry. Junhwe’s engorged member throbbing inside the walls of his hole, which was clenching and unclenching, adhering to the shape and welcoming the wave of pleasure it brought along with this act of entering him. Junhwe began his thrusts in earnest, timing the ins and outs together with the strokes one of his hands was administering along Donghyuk’s own turgid erection. They were really going at it now, Donghyuk matching Junhwe, thrust for thrust, utterly caught in the upswept of an unbridled passion which had been a long time coming.

“Junhwe, I’m going to come.” Donghyuk whispered hurriedly, rocking his limber body into Junhwe’s hand, cloying and sticky with the treacle, which in turn, offered the right amount of resistance and smoothness. Junhwe slid deeper in with each thrusts, eliciting moans from Donghyuk as he pressed further in, hitting Donghyuk’s prostate and surging forward into the promised lushness of unalderated pleasures. They both shuddered into their orgasms collectively. Their bodies;shiny, sticky and thrumming together in the ultimatum of a satisfying release.

Donghyuk rested limply against Junhwe’s shoulder. Both of them drenched in the afterglow and the sweat of their copulation. Junhwe wrapped his arms around Donghyuk in a tight embrace; a smile, contented and peaceful, curving those lips. It had been way too long since he felt happiness that for a moment there, he felt as if he could not place a name to the emotion he felt coursing through his body as he came into Donghyuk. 

“Thank you, Donghyuk. For trusting me.” Junhwe whispered, still holding Donghyuk in his arms, reluctant to let go.

“No, thank you for having faith in me when I can barely trust myself with my own feelings, after so long.” Donghyuk mustered a tearful return. “Thank you, Junhwe.”

**END**


End file.
